Rescue Me
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne wonders if she's really meant to be with Donny. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This is Leigh Ann, leighann415, posting this story for Kristen. Her power's currently out due to Hurricane Sandy, so she gave me permission to post this for her. Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for the idea.

"Hello, Niles," Donny said when the door was opened. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Frasier. We're supposed to go play squash. I guess you're here to see Daphne." Niles' heart ached at the thought of Daphne going out with this man. But Donny had saved him from Maris' vindictive ways, so he did his best to be polite.

Donny nodded. "Yeah. I thought taking her out to dinner would get my mind off this awful divorce case I've got. This woman's ex is fooling around with his secretary. I mean, granted, she's a knockout, but still..."

Niles could not hide his shock. "Donny, how can you say a thing like that, when you're dating Daphne? She's...well, she deserves better."

Donny looked at Niles in shock. "What?!" Since when was it a crime to comment on a woman's appearance? He and Daphne were dating, but that didn't mean he was blind!

Daphne could hardly believe this. She'd been in her room when she heard the doorbell. She knew it had to be Donny, so she came out as quickly as she could. But she realized she'd forgotten to put on the necklace Donny bought her. She went back to get it, and when she came out, Donny was already talking to Dr. Crane. Of course Dr. Crane would stick up for her. His words made her smile. He was such a good friend. She took a deep breath and went out into the living room. "Hello."

"Darling," Donny said, greeting her with a kiss.

Niles felt a sharp pain in his chest at the kiss. The thought of that man being with Daphne, when he so obviously didn't appreciate her was almost too much for him. He had to remember to breathe.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?" Daphne asked, alarmed by the expression on his face.

"Yes...I'm fine. Just a bit lightheaded."

Daphne immediately took his hand, carefully guiding him to the sofa. "Just sit here for a moment. I'm sure you'll feel better in no time." She'd been looking forward to this date with Donny all day. But Dr. Crane was obviously not feeling well. She felt torn.

Donny looked at his watch. "Daphne, come on. We've got reservations."

Daphne looked back and forth between the two men. Donny grew more impatient by the second, while Dr. Crane continued to stare at the ground. She felt helpless. But then she remembered, she was a healthcare worker. She couldn't just leave, not with Dr. Crane in this condition. "Donny..." she began.

Donny let out a frustrated sigh. This divorce case was going to be the death of him. The last thing he needed was a sudden change in plans.

Daphne walked over to him. "I know how much you were looking forward to us going out. So was I. But Dr. Crane obviously isn't feeling well. He's me friend, and he needs me."

Niles could hardly believe his ears. Daphne was giving up a night out with Donny for him?! He'd always known she was an angel, but now even that word seemed inadequate.

"Daphne, I've had a horrible day at work. This case is killing me. You're going to change your mind at the last minute?" Donny asked.

Daphne felt awful. She knew she'd hurt Donny, but she knew Dr. Crane was hurting, too. But she had to make a choice. She looked over at the sofa, where Dr. Crane was now watching her, still struggling to catch his breath. Meanwhile Donny grew even more impatient. "Me mind's made up. I'm sorry, Donny."

Donny sighed in frustration. "All right, then. I'll just go home and figure out some way to not lose this case." With that, he turned and left.

As soon as he was gone, Daphne returned her attention to Dr. Crane. She walked over and sat beside him on the sofa. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No," Niles replied weakly. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "You did nothing of the sort. But, if you don't mind me asking, what happened? One minute you were talking to Donny, and the next, you looked white as a sheet."

Niles thought for a moment. Could he really tell her what had upset him? Though he may not like the fact that she was seeing Donny, she clearly cared for him. But, when he looked into her brown eyes, he found himself falling under her spell all over again. He couldn't lie to her. "It was Donny. He...he said...he said this woman in his divorce case was a knockout."

Daphne nodded. "I heard. I want to thank you for sticking up for me. It was very sweet of you." The next thing Niles knew, she'd pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back slowly as she held him.

"It was my pleasure, Daphne." Niles rested his cheek on her shoulder. He'd never been hugged this way before, at least not as a grown man. "I just think a man shouldn't say a thing like that about someone when he's in a relationship."

"That's why you're such a good friend," Daphne said, kissing his cheek before pulling of the embrace. "Are you feeling better now?"

Niles nodded. That hug had done wonders for his outlook. "Thank you for your kindness, Daphne. I'm sure you have things to do, so I'll just leave you alone." He got up and started toward the door.

"Actually, I haven't got any plans for this evening. We could watch a movie. Donny always gets annoyed when I want to watch one of me favorite romantic movies. He'd rather sit here with your father watching some bloody action movie!" Daphne said.

Niles' face brightened. "Well, if you insist." Daphne got up and went over to the TV. She quickly pulled out a tape and put it in the VCR. She sat back down on the couch beside Dr. Crane. Niles reached for her hand. "I'm sorry again for what Donny said earlier. I just think he should appreciate what he's got, instead of looking at someone else."

Daphne let out a slightly sad sigh. "It's all right. Donny's been running himself ragged for weeks over this divorce. He's been so stressed-out lately. I'm sure he wasn't thinking straight."

Niles looked into her eyes. Once again, he felt himself getting lost. Before he knew what was happening, he opened his mouth. "Donny should be concentrating on _you_, not his work. After all, you're worth far more than any divorce."

Daphne couldn't believe this. She hadn't expected him to say a thing like this. He'd been a bit lonely lately, with his divorce from Mrs. Crane, and most of his so-called "friends" no longer speaking to him. But she didn't think loneliness was the cause of his words. At least not entirely. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm glad you think so." She squeezed his hand. If she wasn't careful, this could lead down a path she wasn't sure she should venture into.

"Of course I think so, Daphne. I've never had many friends, but right now, I think you're just about the best friend I've got."

Daphne blushed. "Thanks. You're me best friend, too."

Niles was quiet for a moment. He meant what he'd said. She was truly his best friend. He'd come over here so many times when he was hurting. Just the sight of her would instantly lift his spirits. He often felt more at ease talking to her than he did to Frasier. His heart pounded in his ear. If she really was his closest friend, then he should be able to tell her the truth. All of it. "If I were going out with you, I wouldn't even be able to look at anyone else," he whispered.

Daphne gasped. "What?" She'd always known he was sweet and caring. But she'd thought he was simply trying to be a friend. She'd certainly never thought anything like this might happen!

He took hold of her hand. He didn't think he could ever get over how soft it felt. "I just don't think Donny appreciates you the way he should. I've never seen the woman he was referring to. But even so, I can't imagine that she'd ever compare to you."

Without warning, Daphne's eyes welled with tears. His words were so beautiful, she just couldn't help it. Donny had treated her well at first, but ever since he took this case, he hadn't been himself. Many times she'd shared him with his cellphone when they went out. But she'd tried to overlook it. After all, Donny was a very busy man. She never had much luck with men, so she'd just felt lucky she was even in relationship. And now, here was Dr. Crane saying such lovely things. Maybe he was right. Maybe someone else could make her happy. She smiled. "Donny hasn't been treating me very well lately," she whispered. "I've tried to ignore it, but now that I think about it, it hurts."

Niles pulled her close, rubbing her back for a moment. "I'm sorry that you're hurting. But it doesn't have to be like that. I know that leaving him will be difficult, but I promise, I'll do my best to make sure you're never hurt again."

His embrace felt warm and comforting. _This is how it's supposed to feel_, she thought. She was never this safe with Donny. Strange how not 24 hours ago, she'd thought she was happy. Deep down, she wasn't really happy, but she just couldn't admit it. She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you. I think you rescued me."

Niles kissed her hair, then her cheek, and finally her lips. "You're welcome. But I think you rescued me first." He picked up the remote, aimed it at the TV, and started the movie. As the credits began to roll, Niles sighed contentedly. He was certain he would enjoy this film, but there was no way Hollywood could ever top the real-life love story that began just moments ago.

**The End**


End file.
